Welcome Juliana!
This is the 9th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username) - Part #'' Plot Part I In the bathroom... Will: ♫ Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. SHAVING MY BEARD! SHAVING MY BEARD! Ah, ah, ah, ah. Shaving my bearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd! Dun dun dun dun. It's over.... it's over.... it's over... it's over... it's over... it's over... ♫ Someone opened the door. Andreas: How many times have the told you to stop singing in the bathroom?! Will: A dozen. Andreas: Shut up Will! Will: Okay. Someone was knocking on the door. Andreas: Ugh. You go doing whatever and I'll get the door. ... Will, with joy: OKAY! Andreas ran to the door but saw that Emma already opened it. It was Bella and Neddy again. Ned: Hey Andreas. Where's Will and Jonathan? Emma: Jonathan's up in his, Will's, and your room trying to unlock new aliens by himself. Ned: Impossible. So where's- nevermind. I think I hear him singing. Andreas: I left the door open. Bella: I'm so frustrated at Jonathan. Andreas: what for? Ned: Andreas, you know. Remember what happened like 5 hours ago? 5 hours ago... I: RAWR! Bella: RAWR! An explosion occured. I: I WIN! Back to the present... Bella: Where is he?! I walked out of the room. Bella: I HATE YOU! She blasted a mana shot at me but Emma stopped it with her mana shield. Bella: What was that for?! Emma: You're overreacting. Jonathan, tell her she can called Ned, Neddy, anytime! I: NO! That's my nickname for her. Bella: RAW!!! She tackled me and I transformed. I: Eyeguy! I blasted a beam at her. Bella: Would you stop doing that?! And why are you that guy? Eyeguy: I chose this alien so incase you try to do a sneak attack, I can see it. Bella: Crud, I hate that alien. Eyeguy: Then I might stick to it. Ned: Jonathan, she's my own. Don't mess this up. Eyeguy: Oh, is that so? Well Bella's going to have to think of another nickname. Andreas: That's okay. So why'd you come here? Ned: Oh yeah, me and Bella found someone that could help us get IAX back. Will ran to the living room wearing nothing but a towel around his his waist. Andreas: WILL! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! Will: Oh sorry. Will started walking but tripped and the tower fell. He stood up and faced everyone. All of us tried to look away. All, angry: WILL! Will: Sorry. He ran back into the bathroom. Ned: That scared me... Eyeguy: So that's one of the disadvantages of having 43 eyes. Emma: Alright, so who's this person? Bella: Her name is Juliana! Bella opened the door. Bella: Come on in Juliana! Bella walked back inside and behind her was a tall teenager, about 16 years old. She had long black hair up to her shoulders, black eyes, palish, sort of like Neddy's tone, and had a smile. Juliana: Glad to meet you, my name's Juliana. Andreas: Figures. Part II Will was running from a pirate until he came into a dead end at the tip of a cliff. The pirates were behind him. Will stopped because he was trapped. Then the pirates held our their swords and walked closer to Will. Pirate #1: ARG! Pirate #2: YAHOY WITH A BOTTLE OF SODA! Will: They had soda 10,000 years ago? Pirate #3: Be quiet you scally wagger or else we'll cut you in little bite size pieces and will have you for lunch with our pizza. We get tired of getting pizza since the italians say, "Oh! We can't use our pirate ships just to order pizza across the ocean! Our GPS's aren't updated!". Will: HEY! ONLY ANDREAS CAN CALL ME THAT NAME! And by the way, you'll cut me in bite size pieces even when I'm as silent as a mouse! Pirate #1: ARG ARG ARG ARG, ARG ARG, ARG! ARG ARG ARG. ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG! ARG ARG ARG ARG? ARG! ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG! ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG. Will and the other pirates cried. Will, crying: That's a beautiful speech man... Pirate #2: Yahoy with a bottle of soda. Billy Bob the Sixteenth is right... LETS GO EAT THIS CREEP! Will, widened eyes: Uh oh. Will looked behind him, there was the seemingly bottomless dead end, he had no choice. Will jumped. The pirates widened there eyes. Pirate #3: That is one brave creep. Okay guys, lets go to a Mc. Blackbeard and get a Black Burger with Beard Fries. Pirate #2: ARG ARG ARG? Pirate #3: Yes, even with Sworda Borda. Underneath the cliff... Will was falling. Will: AHHHHHHHHH!! This is FUN!! Will splatered all over the beard. The screen turned black and letters that were red popped up saying, "GAME OVER". In reility... Will: AW MAN! I lost again! Andreas: You can't ever win that game, can you? Will: No, but lets get someone else do multiplayer since you suck at this game worse than Billy Bob the Four-Thousand Three-Hundred Seventy-Eighth. He's usually says "ARG" quite a lot, his girlfriend said even his ancestor only said it. Maybe I'll try Ned. Andreas: Good luck with that. Will: Thanks. I'll get Ned to play and we'll finally beat the tutorial level! Andreas left. Will squinted his eyes and the screen made a close-up to Will's eyes. Will, in movie voice: THE BET IS ON! Back to me... Emma: So onto the plan. Juliana: Okay, so here's what I got with me. Juliana grabbed something and threw it on the table. It was a plumber badge except the shade of green was electric green. Eyeguy: That looks like a plumber badge. Juliana: This may look like one but it's extremely diffrent. This one can locate any being from the closest light year away from where it is. And since we're on the planet that has him on it... it'll be easier than cake. Ned: Alright. So what else do you got? Juliana: I got 5 gernades, 10 long strings of strong rope, a set of pliars, pocket knife, binoculars, gum, and a tootsie roll. Emma, me, Ned, Bella: Wooooah. Juliana: Yup, this is all we need to bring IAX back... well... besides you guys of corss. Ned: True. True. Eyeguy: Well when do we start? Juliana: First I got to go into the software zone in order to search for him. Ned: That's alright. Bella: How long will this take? Juliana: Not that long. I say about about 3-5 hours. You can relax until then. Emma: LUMP! That's long to my definition! Juliana: Don't worry. Remember... not that long. Emma: Fine. Juliana walked out of our apartment door. Will walked in. Will: NED! Can you help me in something? Ned: Sure what is it? Will: Can you come with me to our room to help me beat a level? Ned: The level of your new game, The Easily Beaten Pirates? I thought you set that thing's difficulty to "So Easy that you have to be an Idiot to Lose the 1st Level Every Time". Will: I did but I still can't beat the 1st level! Ned: Ugh. Fine. Lets get this over with... Will, like a little girl: YAY!! Part III Will was falling off a cliff. Will, falling: AHHHHH!! Hey, this is fun! Neddy was shown falling him. Ned: Did you seriously had to pull my leg making me fall off the cliff also? Will: YUPIDEEDO! Will and Neddy splattered onto the floor. The screen turned black with a sign saying, "GAME OVER". Ned: You suck at this game. Will: YOU TOO! Ned: But I had full health, I was going to beat up those pirates until you decided to jump with me off the cliff, dying... again. Will: I didn't want to feel lonely when falling... Ned: Yeah, well you got us both dead. Will: I'M SORRY! CAN WE PLEASE TRY AGAIN?! Pretty please with a silver, rotten tooth tooth on the top. I promise I won't pull you down with me! Ned: Of fine... 5 minutes later... The screen turned black with a sign saying, "GAME OVER". Ned: I thought you said you promise you wouldn't pull me with you off the cliff! Will: Yeah, I didn't pull. I tackled you making up both go backwards falling off the cliff which is pushing, not pulling. Ned: Look, you're not going to win this by keeping this up. You got it? Will: I know but it's better to get killed by falling than by being stabbed with pirate swords. Ned: True. True. But you left out one thing. Will: What is it? Ned: This is a video game. Will: So? Ned: Yeah. We can't get hurt from our virtural players! Will: We won't? Neddy facepalmed. Back to us... Emma: It's July 2nd. Juliana said she'll be done in about 2 hours from now. So after she tracked him, we can go after him tommorow. We need our rest. Eyeguy: Oh yeah. But in 2 more days will be USA Independence Day, also known as, the 4th of July. Emma: That's pretty funny... because if we retrieve IAX on- Bella: Nothing's funny until I get to call Ned, Neddy! Hey wait... Me and Emma: What? Bella: I think I need to lay down for a moment to think a while. Eyeguy: Alright. Bella walked into her room. Emma: So aren't you going to edetransformed? Eyeguy: Oh yeah... PEANG! Bella shot a mana blast at me but I shot a beam back causing a collision and a transformation to bolivion. Bella: DANG IT! I THOUGHT YOU DETRANSFORMED! Eyeguy: No, that was my impression of the detransformation noise. Bella: UGH! Bella shut the door closed. I detransformed for real. I: Finally. Emma: Maybe you should talk to her. I: Alright. I started to walk torwards her room. Back to Will... Will: Hmmm... Andreas: What happened? You couldn't do it? Will: I guess not. I guess you do wi- Ned: WAIT! Will and Andreas widened their eyes as they looked at Neddy. Ned: Will, are we going to play or not? Will smiled. Andreas: Wait a second... I KNOW THAT LOOK! Ned: Yup Andreas. Here we go! Andreas: As if you'll actually win! Will: We'll try. Part IV As I walked away, Emma was alone. Emma: Looks like it's time to check on Juliana. Emma walked out of the apartment. Back to me... I knocked on Bella's door. I: Hey Bella, it's Jonathan! Bella: What do you want? I, thinking: Now to remember what I saw on those dramatic television shows. I opened the door. I: I need to talk to you. Bella: About what? I: You know... the name. I tried to walk to her bed. Bella created a mana shield. Bella: Please don't go any closer. I: Alright... so about the name. Bella: I already know. I: Know what? Bella: That it's only yours and only you can speak it. I know. I: Listen. I knew Neddy for a month or so... you knew him 5 days ago. You can't move this fast with persons. It's not really right. But if you want a nickname, you got to think of one. Not take one anothers' because that is wrong. Think of one nobody'll ever think of. He's one of my best friends, he's one of the reasons why I'm here with everyone. Bella: Yeah, you know. Ned is a great name for him. If he's my boyfriend, I shouldn't disrespect him by giving him nicknames. His name is good enough. I: Now that's the spirit! I smiled. Back to Emma... She was outsize of the apartment building where she glared at the stars. Nearby her was Juliana. Emma walked up besides her. Emma: Hey Juliana. Juliana: Oh, hey... ummm... Emma: Emma. Juliana: Oh right. Sorry. So I'm almost done, I got the location but it still needs to find the absolute location for accurate information. Emma: How long will that take? Juliana: Just nearly half an hour. Why you ask? Emma: I really have nothing to do. Juliana: That's okay, you can just sit right next to me and we can look up at the stars. Emma layed down with Juliana on the hard concrete. Juliana: So what's IAX like? Emma: Not much unusual. He seems like an average guy but I'm sure he has a lot of deep history. Juliana: Like? Emma: Like when IAX said he was an orphan. He had his parents killed, he was founded by this creep. He escaped years later. Went to evil. Transformed back to normal. Remet the creep who raised him, we fought him but he won. He was too powerful. Juliana: I have a few questions though. Emma: Yeah, but those questions but me what I want to know myself. Juliana: Hmph. Lets go save IAX. Only 15 minutes until. Emma: Finally. This is suspenciful. Can't wait. Back to Will, Neddy, and Andreas... Will and Neddy were stuck at a cliff. Pirate #1: ARG ARG ARG! Pirate #2: Yahoy with a bottle of soda! He's right, now lets do as we did a pirateplex times before... make them fall off. The pirates steps forward so Neddy and Will stepped backwards. Ned: WILL! THINK OF SOMETHING OR WE'RE TOAST! Will grabbed Neddy's wrist and pulled him as they jumped together. Ned: WIL!! Will: I GOT IT! Will grabbed a rock on the wall of the cliff, Neddy was on his leg. Will started to climb up the cliff. Pirate #3: Alright guys, lets go get their Hairy Milk. And the best part is that it has 2% real milk. Will: WAIT! Pirate #3: HUH?! We thought you- Ned: We're not losing this time! Neddy ran up to pirate #2 and kicked him right him the stomach. Then he grabbed pirate #2 and threw him off the cliff. Pirate #2, falling: YAHOY WITH A BOTTLE OF SODA! I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH! Will: YOU'RE NEXT! Pirate #1: Arg? Ned: Yes you. Will grabbed taco-shurikens and threw them at pirate#1. Will then dragged the dead pirate and pushed him off the cliff. Ned: Why'd you push him off the cliff if he's already dead? Will: You did it. Ned: Ugh. Pirate #3: WELL YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! Will: Why? Pirate #3: Because I can kill you in reility. Pirate #3 jumped out of the telivision screen and brought out his sword. Andreas, Will, and Ned, O.O: WHAT?! Part V Me and Bella out of the apartment torwards Emma and Juliana. I: Hey guys. Emma: Oh, hey Jonathan and Bella. You two forgive eachother? Bella: Sure. I now know I should call him Ned instead. It's disrespectful to give him a crumby name that's hiding the real cute one. Emma: That's great. I: So... how much longer? Juliana: Less than 5 minutes. I: So what should we do? Emma: Just lay down and relax. Bella: Alright. Juliana: So I'm gussing your boy friend's name is Ned. Emma: Yeah, you met him. He was upstairs earlier. Juliana: Oh, you mean the naked one? Bella: No, he was the one that was nexr to me when we found you. Juliana: Oh, you mean him. I know, he seems perfect for you. Bella: Thank you. There was a faint noise from the apartment saying "HELP". I: That's my que. You girls stay here and relax. I'll handle what it was. Emma, Juliana, and Bella: Alright. I transformed. I: Fasttrack! I ran into the apartment to the noise in seconds. I opened our door. Fasttrack: Alright what have you done this time? Will, Neddy, and Andreas were dodging the attacks from the pirate from his sword. Andreas: These dimwits brought a pirate to reility. Fasttrack: I bother... I speeded up and ran in small circles created a vortex which floated the pirate like a hurricane. Ned: Will! Opened a window! Jonathan! Kick him out the window! Will: Why? Did someone fart? Ned: YES! Now hurry before the fart kills us! Will: YAY! Will opened the window. I stopped a immediety did a speed kick, kicking him our the window. He fell out into about 10 stories and spattered all over the floor. Will: We win! TV: You have passed level 1! Andreas: Dough! You win I guess. Ned: So what was the bet? Will: The usual. If I win, he owes me a hundred tacos, if he won, he gets to date good friends I know. Fasttrack: Great, you have a hundred tacos! Well... now we can just wait and relax. I detransformed. Juliana, Bella, and Emma barged into the room. Will: What? Emma: First of all, why was there a pirate that you literally kicked out? Bella: Second of all, why leave him there? Juliana: And third of all, we have IAX's location. We all gasped in happiness. Juliana: That's right. First thing tommorow, we're heading after IAX. I, thinking: It's time IAX... get ready. Because we're out to get you and you'll be back and better than ever. THE END! Poll I , have read the entire episode and is ready to vote. How do you like the episode, Welcome Juliana!? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc